


Untitled

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [24]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy





	Untitled

Apollo frowns seeing Nico staring blankly. He can tell he's broken away from reality. It's kind of a given after what's happened. "Did he talk to you?"

Prim nods, "Apollo, I love him."

The attorney frowns, "You're not old enough to make that decision, Prim. Neither is he." 

Prim locks eyes with Apollo, "I think I'm old enough. If I'm old enough to be reaped, I think I'm old enough to choose how to define my relationships. This hurts, Apollo. I know Love, Apollo, please don't think otherwise. I know Katniss loved me and that hurt; I know he loves me and this hurts just as much." 

Apollo frowns, but they're both interrupted when Imriel stands in the doorway to the room, frowning at Nico. He looks at the three of them and says quietly, holding a jar of a cream in one hand, "Can I talk with him?"

Apollo nods and Imriel comes in and takes Nico by the hand and leads him into the bathroom attached to his and Prim's room. 

When they both come out, Apollo notices that Nico's back in his body, though he looks tired. Imriel gives a smile as Prim wraps her arms around Nico, kissing him. "Thank you, Imri."

Nico looks at Prim when she lets him go to breathe, "Did you?"

"Your dad doesn't approve, but I told him this was our choice and we've been talking about it for long enough and we're old enough. If I'm old enough to die in my world, I should be old enough to know who I love."

Nico looks at Prim, "You still love me even though I'm broken and damaged?"

"Nico, I love all of you. You aren't broken to me. You just need time to heal. I can wait as long as it takes. As long as I can stay with you." She twists her fingers into his hands. "You need me and I'm choosing to be here."

Apollo puts his head in his hands, listening to them talk. Prim sounds older and it's something hard to swallow that this has aged both his son and the junior healer.

Apollo heads out of the room leaving them and heads into the office. There's a knock on his door and he opens it to find Soma standing there, "Is everything okay?" 

Apollo shakes his head and Soma holds out his arms as Apollo folds himself into them, sobbing. "I'm a failure as a parent. I let something stupid happen and I'm losing all the sure footing I had." 

Soma strokes Apollo's hair, moving them both to one of the couches along the wall. "Shh... You're not a failure, Apollo... As Katniss says in Catching Fire, 'Because sometimes things happen to people and they’re not equipped to deal with them.'.. You're going to be okay. You've gotten through lots of other bad things, you can get through this one." 

Lamiroir knocks on the door a few minutes later and sees Apollo curled up against Soma fast asleep, his cheeks tear streaked. She pulls out a handkerchief and starts gently wiping the tears, "Is he okay?"

Soma shakes his head, "No, he's not okay, but he'll be okay. He's stressed out trying to be strong for his kids. He said he feels wobbly." 

Siren nods, "It happens. You should tell him he should rest and if he needs someone to watch the kids, I don't mind."


End file.
